As The World Falls Down
by SeverusPrince101
Summary: J/S The Wild Hunt, a prophecy and danger to both Aboveground and the Underground. two souls fated to be one, Mature themes, including future lemons, torture and gore. Starts light... I think. First M rated


**Hello Everyone! This story is a first of many things for me... first M rated, first in the Labyrinth Fandom, first that will include actual real mythology not made up by me... so because of that it is subject to sudden and drastic changes... the upload rate will also be very slow, and I'm unfortunately already a slow uploader. Anyways please enjoy and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, unfortunatelly that honor goes to Jim Henson R.I.P and I also don't own David Bowie, shame really. **

* * *

Chapter 1

She was dreaming, she just had to be; _lightning flashed and the thundering of hundreds of hooves made the ground tremble. Darkness covered all and she could hear screams and pleas for help. Frozen she was standing at the bottom of a hill, watching as shadowy beings swallowed everything she knew. Suddenly a bright light filled the sky and the mightiest thunder crash was heard. Over the hill and down rode hundreds of warriors, all ethereally beautiful their steeds where silver-white and their eyes glowed golden or blue. Even though they shone with Light Sarah knew, they were Dark, Dark but not evil. They had come to help._

Sarah woke up, sweating on her bed. She looked around her college room. Her roommate was snoring away. She shuddered, remembering the dream, or was it nightmare. Everything had felt so real, the terror, the screams, the feeling of helplessness and the feeling of newfound hope with the coming of the riders.

Glancing at her alarm clock she saw it was 3 o'clock in the morning, sleep wouldn't come again this night. She knew it. With a sigh she let herself flop back against her mattress. Her dream or nightmare or whatever it had been, was already fading from her memories, it had been happening for about two weeks and she could barely wait until she was home for the summer, that way she could contact her friends in the mirror and ask them if they knew something of all this. She couldn't help the flash of mischievous and mismatched eyes in her mind along with wild blond hair and an arrogant smirk… no she wouldn't allow herself to think about Jar… him. She ignored the tiny voice in her head that called out on some kind of feelings she might've had.

Sarah groaned and rolled out of bed. Her long dark hair tumbled down her back; her green eyes though glazed with sleep that she knew wouldn't come where luminous in the darkness of the room. And her pyjamas only accented her figure, showing that she was not a girl anymore but a woman. A black tank top covered her torso and blue pyjama pants covered her legs, hugging her backside in the process. Giving up on the idea of sleep altogether Sarah padded over to her desk and turned on the desk lamp. It gave a soft glow, not enough to wake Kathy, Sarah's roommate and best friend. She took out her drawing supplies and proceeded to draw whatever it was that came to her mind.

Down in the Underground Jareth the Goblin King and Heir to the High Throne was tossing and turning in his sleep. He could feel the magic strands twisting inside his mind, magic he thought he would never have to resort to again. It seems the time to ride had come once again. _Smoke was thick all around; screams sundered the quiet. He was walking through ruins of a city, a city he recognized to be Aboveground. Looking down he saw he was dressed in full battle regalia. His black plate armour shimmered in whatever light there was available in the dreams. Suddenly the fog cleared and he could clearly see a house on fire in the distance, his blood ran cold… he knew that house and he clearly knew those people trapped inside though they didn't know him. It was the house in which it had all started, and where it all ended. Sarah Williams champion of the Labyrinth lived there. He stood straight, a sudden whipping wind snapping his cloak around him giving the illusion to anyone that saw that of great wings. Blond long hair blew around his face. Seeming like a golden fire had ignited. His eyes both a piercing ice blue but with mismatched pupils, glowed with rage and fear. _

Jareth woke up in a cold sweat. Actually he was drenched in it, beads of sweat rolling down his bare torso over his washboard stomach. The bed sheet had slipped down to his hips giving a tantalizing glimpse of black silk sleep-pants. Worry knotted his stomach so much that in order to calm down, he had to conjure a crystal and check on Sarah and her family to ascertain that everything was as it should be. With a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, Jareth relaxed. He knew sleep wouldn't come again on that night. Magic was surrounding the very air he breathed. Something was on the horizon and while he couldn't predict whether the change was for good or ill, but a big change it would be. Growing bored of just lying in his cold bed, Jareth conjured a crystal and gazed into its depths.

Sarah felt a strange sensation of somebody watching over her. She usually paid it no heed since it was something that she felt often specially after her return from – that place – The Labyrinth. But after the disturbing nightmare or vision she had just woken up from, she paused o the drawing she was making and looked around, trying to discern where the strange presence was coming from. Finding nothing, she shivered once more and tried to feign nonchalance by returning to her drawing. It was then she noticed just what exactly she was drawing. The picture though abstract in nature clearly portrayed some elements of what she was trying to forget. The shadow of an owl flying just out of sight, a hand offering a crystal – her dreams – and a pair of mismatched eyes gazing sadly from what appeared to be the window of a castle. If Sarah concentrated she could vaguely discern a labyrinthine pattern as the background of the image. The only thing that was totally clear in the whole picture was right in the centre of the picture; it was a Triskele Spiral, done in golden paint. Sarah couldn't quite remember what it meant or where she had seen such a symbol before. Shrugging she decided to at least finish the painting and after she'd decide what to do with it. The feeling of being watched had already disappeared from the room, but even then Sarah felt a kind of 'wave' wash over her, soothing her fears away and relaxing her body to the point that she slumped over her now empty desk and slept the rest of the night away. In her new dreams ball dances featured, along with wild blond hair and mischievous mismatched eyes.

Jareth let the crystal drop and disappear from his now lax fingers, while watching Sarah and what she was doing; he felt a strange soothing magic wash over him, soothing his tense body and the fear that had resided inside him after his nightmare. Sarah was safe. He slumped down on his bed in a rather awkward and uncomfortable position, but it didn't matter to him, already he was sleeping away what remained of the night. His dreams featured peaches, and music and the most alluring green eyes he had ever gazed upon. Eyes that shown with a cruelty not even the owner of them was aware of. He was dancing, but it wasn't much clearer than that. Jareth sighed a feeling of contentment making its way past his lips. Sarah echoed the sigh up in the Aboveground.

Deep in the aether a mysterious entity glowed with happiness, soon the two whose paths where crossed would re-unite again. And this time they would stay together. It was not yet time for them to know the roles they would play, Change was coming and with it a disaster that would have to be conquered. But for now they would dream, and they would live, unconsciously drawing ever closer. The prophecy was almost ready to be completed; the time was almost ripe for the taking. _"Where trouble lies, and dangers rise. The Wild Hunt rides. The Horned God guides with a Queen by his side."_

* * *

**And that's it for now hope you enjoyed it and again please tell me what you think, feel free to read my other stories as well and review them, also I have a poll that needs more voters so if you please...**


End file.
